Mosin Nagant M91-30
The '''Mosin Nagant M91-30 '''is a bolt-action rifle in FHSW. In game In game, the rifle's accuracy is slightly more accurate, and reload time is shorter, compared to other rifles. Engineer kits and kits with the Panzerfaust are mainly equipped with the carbine variant. It is suitable for close range, as accuracy at medium range is somewhat poor. History Mosin-Nagant began its long life with a competition to replace the aging single shot Berdan rifles that equipped the Tsarist army. The winning design was Russian Captain Sergei Ivanovich Mosin's rifle, with the addition of the clip feed, magazine spring and feed interrupter of Belgian Léon Nagant's proposal. The original Mosin rifle was made in Infantry, Dragoon and Cossack variants. Following the victory of the Red Army in the Civil War, the decision was taken to modernise the rifle. The M91/30 was based on the earlier Dragoon rifle, many of which were reworked to the new standard. Improvements included a hooded post front sight, flat rear sight marked in metres, and eventually a change from the octagonal "hex" receivers to round ones. By 1945, 17.4 million M91/30 rifles had been manufactured. Mosin Nagant M91-30 sniper The M91/30 also had some success as a sniper rifle, fitted with either a PE, PEM, or most commonly a PU scope. The mounting of these scopes above the receiver meant that a bent bolt had to be fitted. The PU was preferred and used on most of the sniper versions. There was no bayonet issued and the foresight was raised 1mm, which allowed the open sights to be used out to 600 meters. The 1891/30 sniper proved to be an exceptional sniper rifle, perhaps even the best of WWII. The rifles were mass-produced, with as many as 330,000 of the sniper variants being produced between 1941 and 1943. Of course, due to these types of production numbers, some problems arose. There were numerous complaints about the triggers, they were not adjustable, and so what came with the rifle was what you were stuck with, so hopefully it was adjusted nicely from the factory. Another complaint was with the stock, as some of the wood used during some of the high production times was not high quality and warped a lot during changes in weather. The rifles were also long and heavy which made them a bit awkward in the field. But, despite all that, these rifles were very accurate. It is believed that many German snipers in WWII would use captured 1891/30's as their personal sniper rifles, over their Mauser 98Ks. The rifle stayed in service until 1963 when it was replaced in the USSR military by the SVD. The 1891/30 snipers stayed in service until the 70's with many communist countries. It actually served with the NVA during the Vietnam Conflict as well. Mosin Nagant M91-30 carbine In 1938, a carbine version of the Mosin Nagant, the M38, was issued. The carbine used the same cartridge and action as other Mosins, but the barrel was shortened by eight inches to bring the weapon down to an overall length of 40 inches, with the forearm shortened in proportion. The idea was to issue the M38 to troops such as combat engineers, signal corps, and artillerymen, who could conceivably need to defend themselves from sudden enemy advances, but whose primary duties lay behind the front lines. Significantly, the front sight of the M38 was positioned in such a way that the Model 91/30's cruciform bayonet could not be mounted to the muzzle, even if a soldier obtained one. Gallery Mosin nagant.jpg Category:Soviet Handweapons Category:Finnish Handweapons Category:Bolt-action rifles Category:Sniper Weapons Category:Carbines